The present invention relates generally to rotary machines and, more particularly, to angel wing seals.
Wheel space cavities of gas turbines are purged with cooling air from a compressor to maintain the temperature of the wheel space and rotor within a desired temperature range, and to prevent hot gas path ingestion. Angel wing seals are provided to seal the wheel space cavity. Specifically, angel wing seals are axial extensions of a turbine rotor blade, i.e., a bucket, which form a seal by overlapping with nozzle seal lands forming part of the fixed component of a turbine. Typically, angel wing seals are cast integrally as part of the blade or bucket. The specific profile of the angel wing seal and the surface of the stator should be selected to facilitate preventing hot gas path ingestion and reduce the usage of cooling air.